


Fade to Black

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, VMTAP20, no beta we die like men, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan wishes things were going to end differently. He's used to the universe screwing him over though.But, first, he just wants to hear Veronica's voice.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt that leaves no room for a happy ending. So, of course, I saw it and turned it into a soulmates AU where the words a person has on their body are the last words your soulmate says to you. I've written a version of this for both Logan and Veronica and, as you might be able to guess by the summary, this is the Logan version. The Veronica one will be posted right after this one. The prompt that inspired this will be in the end notes so you can choose to read it ahead of time if you'd like.
> 
> To quote Rip Hunter, please try very hard not to kill me.

Logan didn’t have to be a medical expert (though he probably could be with all of his visits to the hospital, thanks ever so, Dad) to know he was dying.

Of course, he figured the dying thing was pretty obvious when a person woke up bleeding out from a few stab wounds on the bridge their mom jumped off of only a few months ago.

“Well, fuck,” he muttered, wincing at the pain that ripped through him when he shifted. As he sucked in a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes when he realized that it barely hurt any more. 

He really didn’t want to die, Logan realized. He smirked and fought back a scoff. Hell of a time to figure that out.

Logan carefully pulled his phone out and hit speed dial 1, hoping Veronica would answer despite everything.

“Logan?”

He let out a relieved sigh at the sound of her voice and winced. Time to put those acting genes to good use. “Veronica,” he said, grateful that he managed to keep his voice even. Hell, he even sounded sober. _And the Oscar goes to..._

“Are you okay?” she asked, sounding hoarse.

Logan frowned. “Are you?”

There was a long pause. “You didn’t hear.” It wasn’t a question.

Suddenly, Logan was very sure that he didn’t want to know what she was talking about. “No and I get the feeling I don’t want to know.” He paused. “How accurate is that feeling?”

“Very,” she told him after a moment.

He was dying and there was bad news involving him. Logan just...he didn’t want to know. He didn’t know what it was about but if it was news that he didn’t already know then that meant it was about him or his dad or...hell, he didn’t know. And he didn’t want to know.

He didn’t want to take that with him. Maybe it was selfish but he didn’t.

“Can you not tell me right now?”

There was another pause and he closed his eyes, doing his best to take a breath without alerting her to the fact that there was anything wrong and hoping that she’d agree not to say anything about whatever had happened.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Logan?” Another pause and he could practically see her biting her lip. She did that, he’d noticed, when she needed to say something but was nervous about how it would be received. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I told my dad about you coming back. I just...I know you might still be pissed about that and I get it but I needed you to know that I’m sorry.”

“Already forgave you, Veronica,” he assured her, a small smile appearing on his face. He had. He’d been well on his way to drunk when he’d realized that he didn’t really blame Veronica for telling her dad about his sudden lack of alibi. It wasn’t like Logan had given her much reason to trust him in the last year after all. Logan was, despite everything, open to trusting people. It didn’t matter how often he got hurt, he just kept trying. Veronica, on the other hand, had gone from bubblegum pink innocence wrapped in a cotton dress to steel wrapped in barbed wire. For the longest time, the only person she had trusted was her dad. So Logan had forgiven her. “We’re okay.”

“We’re okay,” she said softly, not bothering to hide her relief. He swallowed and let out a shaky breath. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked again.

He almost laughed. Of course she’d notice his breathing was off. “Just a hell of a day.” Logan swallowed and fought to keep his eyes open. Just a little bit longer. He just wanted a little bit longer to listen to her. “I think we could’ve been pretty good together, Veronica.” His lips twitched as he thought of their story so far. “Epic, even.”

“We still could be.” There was hope in that simple sentence and it made Logan ache to hear it.

Maybe they could’ve been, he thought to himself. Based on tonight, though, the universe had other ideas. It was that thought, more than anything, that made Logan want to hang up all of a sudden. Logan was going to die but that didn’t mean Veronica had to listen as it happened.

“Hey, I’ve got…I’ve got to go,” Logan said, wincing. He hoped she put that down to his hell of a day remark. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle explaining what had happened.

Veronica let out a shaky breath and Logan hoped like hell she wasn’t crying. He hated it when she cried.

“Okay,” she said. “We’ll talk tomorrow though, right?”

Rather than make a promise he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep, Logan tightened his grip on his phone, pushing himself to be able to talk for just a few more seconds. “Hey, Veronica?”

Her voice was soft, reminding him of better times, of other late night conversations they’d had when they were letting everyone else think they hated each other. “Yeah, Logan?”

“I never want you to be unhappy.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he relaxed, glad that he’d been able to tell her, even as Veronica gasped on the other end.

“What did you just say?” she asked. “Logan, answer me!”

Logan’s phone fell from his hand and his words blazed to life as his eyes closed, Veronica’s voice the last thing he ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.


End file.
